Baby, it's cold outside
by barakitten
Summary: Taylex, idk. It's cute and fluffy, sue me.


It had been years since it last snowed in Baltimore. Alex couldn't remember the last time he'd witnessed the little snowflakes dance around his head and fall to the floor in such a graceful manner, it was beautiful.

Alex Gaskarth loved snow. The cold air it brought with it reminded him of home, of England. He missed it there, but all it did was rain, snow was better than rain.

On a small street like this, you'd expect everyone to know everyone. Well, that wasn't correct at all. There was a small house on the end of the street, cute and dainty, and a new family had moved in. All Alex knew about this family was that there was a set of triplets, or something.

He was fascinated by the family that lived there. One of the girls that he presumed was the youngest daughter was possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Shoulder length brown hair with a golden blonde streak, a nose piercing, a smile to melt hearts, and an amazing body. Okay, so his room was across from hers and he'd accidently seen her waking up in a morning. Girl needed to learn how to close her curtains, but then so did Alex.

He stood out on the porch of his house, sipping at the hot chocolate his mom had made him. His eyes had landed on the house at the end of the street.

He noticed the door opening, and his breath caught in his throat. It always did, he always anticipated seeing who would emerge from the house. Would it be the teenage girl across from him? One of her siblings? A parent? He'd only ever seen the mother, so he presumed the father was away or had died.

A small smile came to Alex's lips as he noticed it was the teenage girl. She looked over at him, and smiled, digging in her pocket and pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, placing one of the sticks in between her lips and raising the lighter.

Alex watched her fumble with it, obviously cold from the snow. She managed to light her cigarette and place the lighter back into her pocket.

She glanced back up, and her cheeks became a pink colour as she noticed Alex was still staring. Did she have something on her face or something?

Alex took in her appearance, a pair of black skinny jeans, Doctor Martens, a camouflage top and a black denim jacket, oh and a beanie. God, she was adorable. He too managed a small blush as he realised he was staring, looking down at the cool cup in his hands. He put it on the floor, and walked out into the street, biting his lip gently. The snowflakes began to stick to his chocolate brown coloured hair, his eyes shining with delight as a few snowflakes began to hit against his chapped lips.

He heard the snow crunch around him, and he turned around, seeing the girl in front of him, grinning.

"Hello!" She giggled, grinning.

"H-hi." Alex smiled.

"We just moved in over the road! My name's Tay." She grinned.

"I'm Alex."

Tay seemed to like the sound of his name, because she murmured it to herself to try it out, before giggling.

"It hardly ever snows in Poughkeepsie." She whispered, sticking her tongue out slightly to catch a few snowflakes on her tongue. Alex couldn't help but find her adorable.

"It doesn't snow much over here, but it does at least three times a year." He smiled.

Tay looked at him, and bit his lip gently, humming softly and crouching down. She gathered some snow in her hands, shaping it into a ball, before standing up. "Snow ball fight?" She asked, giggling a little.

She ran back over near her house, and threw the ball of snow, and it hit Alex straight in the chest, hitting the leather jacket he wore.

"Oh, that was low!" He pouted, making a snow ball and throwing it back at her, but it missed.

Tay giggled, and grinned.

After maybe an hour or two, the two teenagers were sat in Tay's kitchen. She had made them two coffees and they were watching some shitty TV show about teenage girls who didn't realise they were pregnant until they popped the damn thing out.

"Taylor?" Alex asked, looking over at her.

She glanced over, dark brown eyes locking wit Alex's.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"I think we should hang out more often." He shrugged, and Tay giggled a little, leaning over and pressing her chapped lips to his stubbly cheek.

"I think we should too." She giggled.

The first date Alex had ever taken Tay on was to an ice skating rink, it was a skating rink in Poughskeepie and it was snowing! Again! Tay had fallen over about four times, and Alex had spent the entire two hours they were there on his ass. He'd just ended up sitting on the side and watching Tay for the most part. God, she was beautiful.

Their first kiss had been even better. It was the same night, it was snowing, and they were in the middle of walking back to their houses. When Alex had walked her to her door, he'd even asked to kiss her. She had just giggled and blushed, then pulled him down and kissed him. They'd spent a good fifteen minutes on the porch of her house, just leaning against the wall, sharing lazy kisses and giggling at each other's blushes.

Sighing softly as she stirred the coffee around her cup, a small smile on her lips. Tay could remember the first time she'd ever started a conversation with Alex, and she didn't regret it at all.

Feeling a pair of arms around her waist, she glanced back, smiling sweetly at the male behind her. Alex smiled, and kissed her cheek gently, much like she had done to him all those years ago. They were seventeen years old when they'd first met. Ten years, two kids a marriage and three new homes later, and Tay could honestly say that playing in the snow all those years ago was the best thing she had ever done.


End file.
